Blanket
by Lady Arrow21
Summary: Sequel to SmN. What particular song can you get your significant other in the mood?


**Disclaimer: ***shrugs*

**A/N:** A sequel to SmN. unbeta-ed. Sorry for the mistakes, English subj had not been my favorite. I have thought about this while I was sick and needed a distraction from a merciless headache.

* * *

Shizuru had her day off from school and was now at Natsuki's apartment cooking dinner for both of them. She had been used to Natsuki being in the kitchen while waiting for the older girl to finish her cooking. But for some reasons the blue haired girl was busy with something and that is not what Shizuru is so used to.

"Natsuki! Dinner's ready!" She called for the bluenette. No response came and she decided to finish preparing the table. _'Ara. Is Natsuki taking a bath or what? She hasn't said a thing to me.' _This is the first time Natsuki had ignored her and she's irritated by it.

"Natsuki?" She peered outside of the kitchen room, still not having an answer from the other party. The brunette huffed and walked to where she and Natsuki had their last conversation.

As she have expected the younger girl was at the sitting room playing with her acoustic guitar. She knew Natsuki have taken quite a fascination in it since the last time she has succeeded in serenading the ex-kaichou and she reminisced the aftermath of that session. An impish grin has crossed her lips.

'_Ara, ara. What are you thinking now my Natsuki?'_ She tiptoed towards the bluenette but she noticed that it is not needed as she knew the reason why Natsuki had not been answering her back. Natsuki's ears are plugged with earphones which she assumes to be in its maximum volume. She thought of unplugging those but had second thoughts on it, it would be too impolite of not knowing the reason why.

The ex-kaichou rest her elbows on the back of the sofa, Natsuki's lean back facing her. She look sideways to Natsuki who have her eyes closed, her right hand tapping on the sexy curve of the guitar and her left fingers pressing the guitar chords on various notes she don't want to know anyways. The bluenette is obviously memorizing them. She took noticed of a song book that was lying open in front of the bluenette. Reading the title of the song, it quite intrigued her.

'_Your Body is a Wonderland. By John Mayer.' _Her tawny brows knitted as she read it again. Wanting to digest the meaning, she tried to read the lyrics but in her level of sight the font was too small she barely read it plus there were these lines that she can't comprehend what it was for.

'_Oh well, I guess I just have to listen to her ear phones.'_ She gets closer to Natsuki but enough not to startle the younger girl. She had been disregarding the song that Natsuki was listening to for the fact that it had almost all her girlfriend's attention.

The song was clear and crisp, it had reached the ex-kaichou's brain and something had sparked in it jamming a very distinct button. She leapt over the sofa with great ease and landed on a sitting position right next to her beloved. Her right hand immediately flew to Natsuki's nape pushing the younger girl's face next to hers and she enveloped Natsuki's lips with hers.

Natsuki's eyes snapped open upon the sudden action. Perplexed as she is, she pushed Shizuru's shoulder gently with her left hand.

"Shizuru, what the heck are you doing?!" Natsuki tried to catch her breath. She saw Shizuru moved her lips but cannot comprehend what she said. The blue haired girl remembers her ear phones and hastily removes them. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"I said that song you're practicing right now."

"Huh?"

"It's giving me the idea, you know." Shizuru said in a breathy-husky voice moving her face closer to Natsuki's while her left arm is snaking Natsuki's torso. "You'll perhaps serenade me again later but this time with that song, right?"

"Ho-hold on, its dinner time, right? How about we grab a bite first? Hee hee…" The younger girl obviously wanting to escape from her predator.

"Dinner can wait." Shizuru pushed Natsuki's body to lie on the sofa. Putting her full weight on the girl so that she can't escape. The bluenette had lost grip on her guitar and it fell on the carpeted floor.

"Kyaah!" She screamed for her guitar and not for herself, she doesn't want any scratch on it. "Wait Shizuru."

"No worries, your floor's carpeted you don't have to worry about it." Shizuru whispered on her left ear sending shivers to Natsuki.

"No, not that." She knew her girlfriend's sudden needs but she's still thinking of ways to get out. "We're missing something."

"Yes?" The brunette is now nibbling her earlobe sending another wave of shivers down her spine.

"Ahh, the blanket?" Natsuki ready herself to dash out of Shizuru's reach once the older girl lifted her weight against hers.

"Oh, yeah. Well then." Shizuru sits up, slid her left arm to Natsuki's back while the other to her posterior knee and bride carried the younger girl to her room.

'_Oh no! Someone help me!' _Natsuki had unexpected the things that had happened.

"Shizuru, please?" She pleads for her girlfriend using her puppy eyes hoping it will reach her.

"Yes? I have here what you wished for. The blanket!" She announced happily as she impatiently puts Natsuki down on her bed. The ex-kaichou misreads the message Natsuki was sending her. To her dismay, Shizuru grabs a fold of the blanket and covers it to the two of them.

FIN.

* * *

Omake:

Summer : Why do you always hit that 'button'?

Natsuki: Because you guys makes me always do that!

Summer: Oh, so we are the ones at fault?

Natsuki: Hell yes!

Shizuru: So does Natsuki not want it?

Natsuki: Iyaah! When did you appear here?

Shizuru: I am always with you! (hurt expression)

Natsuki: Shizuru that's not what I meant.

Shizuru: (walks away)

Natsuki: Hey, Shiz wait!

Summer: Good luck explaining my dear Natsuki! Byeee...! Hek hek!

* * *

**A/N: **I find it funny, I hoped I delivered it the way I wanted. As for the part of the song that had our Kaichou-sama in a good mood, I'll leave it to your good imagination. (evil grins) Again, Thank you to everyone who read this. (smiles)


End file.
